A portable table saw is a type of portable power tool that is used to cut and shape workpieces, such as framing lumber, plywood, and other materials. The typical portable table saw includes a base, a workpiece support structure, and a cutting assembly. During operation of the table saw, the base is positioned on a table, a table saw stand, or the ground. The workpiece support structure is connected to the base and defines a generally flat workpiece support surface on which a workpiece to be cut is positioned. The cutting assembly is at least partially positioned within the base and includes a saw blade for cutting the workpiece.
The typical portable table saw also includes handles attached thereto to assist in moving and positioning the table saw. Additionally, the typical portable table saw is constructed to have a weight that enables the typical user to easily lift and carry the tool.
To further increase the portability of the typical portable table saw, the workpiece support surface of the typical portable table saw is manufactured to have a smaller area than a workpiece support surface of the typical fixed position table saw. The smaller workpiece support surface of the portable table saw decreases the footprint of the portable table saw to enable users to pass the portable table saw through doorways, into the cargo compartment of most vehicles, and into many other locations.
While the workpiece support surface of the typical portable table saw increases the portability of the tool, the reduced workpiece support area may not be large enough to fully support a comparatively large workpiece. For example, when rip cutting a long section of construction lumber, the workpiece support surface supports only a portion of the workpiece, thereby reducing the convenience of cutting comparatively large workpieces with a portable table saw.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable table saw that is capable of supporting comparatively large workpieces without reducing the portability of the table saw.